Max (Shogumon League)
Max is a main character of Shogumon League. Character Max's dream is to become a master champion of the Carlos region. Max appears to be cocky and energetic at times, but in battle, Max is already ready to battle. He likes to battle, just to make his Shogumon stronger. Max makes a good team to easily defeat Shogumon in battle. Max is very enthusiastic, hardy, and loyal as seen in every chapter he appears, but he will never let his guard down. Biography Max appears in Carlos, Shagway, Teriyaki, Poenix, Halos, and Laruna region. During the Draco, Ragatar, Shogukukan, Teriyaki (UMFC), and Naratara, his history is unknown, but he is known busy training Shogumon and other trainers talking about him. In the Pre-series Max, as a child, enjoys playing with Shogumon and collecting bugs. Max learns the basics of being a Shogumon trainer. In Max/Med/Min Max in Caldwell Town went out to start his journey in the Carlos region. When he went to Professor Luke's lab, Med, his rival went out to tell Max he has his first Shogumon. Max wants a Shogumon like Med. Max went in the grass, and was caught by Professor Luke, and warned Max that he can't go in the grass without Shogumon. So Max went in Professor Luke's lab took Uglyball, and it talks. Max and Luke freak out, then Max decided to take it on his journey. In Route 1, they were underattacked by the flocks of Choelys. Max wants to catch Electro, and he did. Then in Viridian Forest, he catched another talking Shogumon, Eatitwice. He caught 2 Beedles because it tries to bitr him. Max found that he caught a Choely who tries to attack him. In Pinko City, Max's talking Shogumon argue about who's the strongest to beat G.L's Shogumon. However, the team work together to defeat G.L's Shogumon. In M.T Moon, Max found out that the BRs are stealing fossils at the M.T Moon. He defeated them and returned the fossils. In Massix Town, in the gym, Electro was excited to defeat Cassie's Shogumon. So Max earned the Water Badge. Max went to get to the nugget bridge to get to Wally, but he have many challenges through. Max then went to see Wally, and as soon as he turned into human, his talking Shogumon wants to be humans, too. In Vermally City for the Thunder Badge, Electro in the gym was scared of Electrio, but he won against it. In their way to S.S. Anne, Max was asked to go find the captian's mapp so he knows where e is sailing. After returning the Captian's map, Max and Med sank underwater. They find themselfs in the beach, and decided to battle. After the battle, Uglyball evolved into Longball. In Max's way to Mally Town, he went to challenge the gym abd got the gym badge. Then, he encounter the BRs in their hideout. After defeating Garve and getting Silph Scope, he travels to the Tower in Diglender Town. He caught an unnamed ghost and wants to use it to reveal the Shogumon. Then, he found a Boneop, and returned it back to it's parents. Max then rescued Mr.Fuki, and recieved the Shoguflute, so he can catch a Laxlax. Max have entered the bike race, and he won it. Then, he met Min (Med in english), and accompliments his speed, and told him he was so fast. Max blushed thinking that Min likes him. In Weshida City, Max and his Shogumon decided to go to the Safari Zone, and caught a very tough Rhyhorn. After he recieves HM03, Surf, he challenges a Weshida Gym, and earned the Poision badge. Then, after he flew to Saffrin City, he went to the Silp Co., and rescued Pory from the cage. He then met Med, saying that he will stop all the BRs from hostage. Max stopped the BRs' leader, Garve, and got the master ball from him. He then challenge the Saffrin Gym and got the gym badge, and wondered if Pory will use surf to surf across the islands. They then went back to Caldwell Town to make a shortcut, to Cinnapor Islands. It was even hard for them to get their, so it was a big struggle. He then travels to the mansion, searching for the key to open the gym. Max have found the keys, and unlock the gym. He was supposed to answer the few questions before he beat Blune. Max passes each question, and beat Blune with a Pory. He went back to Pinko town to get a Ancient Stone. He travels back to Cinnapor Islands and bring the stone back to life, and it was a Aerodactly. Max found out that Longball evolves to Bigball, ready to beat the last gym leader for the last gym badge. On their way back to Viridian City, Max went to the gym, finally found out that Garve is a gym leader, so he battled him. Max won the badge, and determined to win the league. Max beats 4 Elite Fours, and found out that Med was a champion, so he was defeated. Max was so excited that he was a champion of Carlos, and was sent to catch Maxtwo, so he did. In Rad Max , Med, and Min went to the Cerulean Islands, but encountered several problems ahead. They arrived to Cerulean Town, but for Max, he found a new rival named, Akiro, being rude to Max, that he have a crush Rad. Max and Akiro have a battle, and Akiro won against him. Max and the crew went to see Rad, a new trainer in Cerulean Town. Max doesn't want to tell Rad about what happened about Akiro. After dinner at her older brother's house, Max went to the tower, wanting to see a match, but it wasn't a match, it was a prisim, so Max was trapped in Prison. In Redy/Bludo/Greena In Marvel/Capcom/Sega In Mikemax/Samiremed In Mine/Craft In Fireredy and Waterbludo In Lackruby and Whisapphire In Dark/Light Shogumon In hand In Storage Traded Temporary Badges Trivia In other languages Related articles